elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy (Oblivion)
Alchemy is a skill used by alchemists to create potions and poisons from ingredients. It is governed by the Intelligence attribute and falls under the magic class specialization. Summary Alchemy is a process of mixing ingredients, which can be found practically everywhere, to make potions and poisons. The effects of products produced by alchemy are varied in nature and potency, and depend on the ingredients used as well as the skill of the alchemist and the quality of the apparatus used. Skill levels *'Novice (0- 25):' recognizes one of four potential alchemical properties of an ingredient. *'Apprentice (25- 49):' recognizes two of four potential alchemical properties of an ingredient. *'Journeyman (50- 74):' recognizes three of four potential alchemical properties of an ingredient. *'Expert (75- 99): '''recognizes all four potential alchemical properties of an ingredient. *'Master (100):' can make potions from a single ingredient. Only the first effect of the chosen ingredient gets added into the potion. Advancing the skill There are several ways to level up in alchemy, primarily by creating potions or poisons. As with any other skill, alchemy training may be purchased. Sampling raw ingredients levels alchemy and reveals uses for them that were previously marked as "Unknown Effect." Successfully combining ingredients raises the alchemy skill. When new Potions are discovered, more experience is rewarded. Special books called "Skill Books" can raise the Alchemy skill one time only, when read. Alchemy menu The menu for creating potions or poisons in Oblivion is fairly simple. There are four boxes along the top of the menu. These display the Alchemy Apparatuses currently held in the inventory. From right to left: Mortar and Pestle, Retort, Alembic and Calcinator. These tools level from Novice to Master, coherent with the Hero's Alchemy Mastery Level. There are four slots for adding ingredients from the inventory along the lower left side. Once one has been filled, ingredients with the same effects can only be added to the remaining slots. Finally, the large box on the lower right shows the effects and level of the potion or poison to be created. Potion strength augments with each piece of apparatus used. Classes and races mixing potions.]] Classes Classes utilizing the Alchemy skill include: *Assassin *Bard *Battlemage *Healer *Mage *Rogue *Scout *Sorcerer *Witchhunter Races Races given bonuses in Alchemy: *Altmer: + 5 *Argonian: + 5 *Bosmer: + 10 *Breton: + 5 Relevance to other skills *Alchemy functions well with Marksman, as strong poisons can be crafted and arrows laced with them. *Alchemy can be crafted with all weapons. *Crafted potions and poisons usually sell for less than pre-made potions. Selling them can help generate , and can also help boost the Mercantile skill. With a higher Mercantile, crafted potions can be sold for more. *Although unaffected by Alteration, potions brewed with Feather can have longer durations and higher magnitudes than the school of magic can provide, even with custom Feather spells. Sources *Fundamentals of Alchemy'' *''De Rerum Dirennis'' Appearances * * * * * de:Alchemie (Oblivion) es:Alquimia (Oblivion) fr:Alchimie (Oblivion) nl:Alchemie/Oblivion pl:Alchemia (Oblivion) ru:Алхимия (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Alchemy